


The Great Queen Family Bake Off

by Bekaoperetta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekaoperetta/pseuds/Bekaoperetta





	The Great Queen Family Bake Off

Mia's small wide eyes glitter at the flame covering the ice cream. "Woah daddy!" Her expression of wonder and glee makes Oliver chuckle. 

"Baked Alaska."

"Okay, show off." Felicity smiles beautifully, similar to their daughters. "This is about taste."

Oliver shrugs. They will see. 

"These," She places the tray down on the large kitchen island in between them and their children. "Are Cookie Chez Queen. A recipe perfected by Will and I." 

"Apparently we're both playing dirty." Oliver mumbles under his breath. Mia loves her big brother more than just about anything.

"These are the best!" Will says reaching across the island. Oliver's heart jumps to his throat as Mia begins to stand on the bar stool on the other side. She's his daughter through and through and stands perfectly balanced on the three foot stool despite it almost being her height. William dutifully reaches out and places a hand on her back anyway. 

Taking a big bite she chews thoughtfully. "Hmmm." she says. "I like the consistency!" Just like her mother. He thinks.

"Now this one." Oliver uses a spoon to serve her and she takes it from him with her full fist. He then passes spoons to William and Felicity.

Felicity moans on her bite and he's glad she's enjoying it. He knows she had a rough day. She takes one more quick bite before asking, "So, who won?"

"Baked Bakaska." Mia says as confidently. He and Will both bite back smiles. "The fire was cool." 

Oh yeah. That's their girl.


End file.
